Fantasía
by Momoleft
Summary: Fue amor a primera vista, o por lo menos así lo sintió Bakugo al verle aquella mañana en el vagón del metro, pero que hacer ¿hablarle o no hablarle? One-shot ¡Katsu-Deku!


**Fantasía**

 **One-shot**

Esta mierda siempre va llena, o es lo que pienso al verme acorralado contra la ventanilla del vagón. El tener que trabajar es jodidamente molesto en especial por que no tengo auto por lo tanto tengo que ir en este lastre de locomoción llamada metro, donde toda la gente entra como los simios que son.

Me coloco el audífono que se me ha caído, pero ante un brusco frenado el imbécil que está detrás de mí me arranca los audífonos en un movimiento torpe y descerebrado que acaba con mi paciencia.

—OYE TÚ—

—Lo lamento mucho ¿le lastime?— me quedé como idiota mirándole, sus hermosos ojos verdes, sus delicadas y homogéneas pecas, su oscuro y rizado cabello azabache que brillaba como si tuvieran luz propia, era un chico, un chico algo más bajo que yo de apariencia infantil que traía un uniforme escolar de secundaria, trago en seco al notar que continúa mirándome esperando alguna respuesta y yo como imbécil guardó silencio devorándolo con la mirada.

Aclaro mi garganta y vuelvo a mirar por la ventanilla enrollando mis audífonos fingiendo que nada había ocurrido, es más, fingiendo que no me había hecho enojar.

—si, estoy bien—respondí indiferente— ten más cuidado.

—si lo lamento— vuelve a decir con una sonrisa.

Noto que juega con su celular, no, está leyendo algo quizás tiene prueba o algo así.

Es chico muy lindo, notó vagamente que en su mochila dice Midoriya Izuku.

¿Le hablo o no le hablo?

Chasqueé la lengua molesto conmigo mismo ¿Desde cuando soy tan dudoso?

Decidí hablarle. Si, su nombre era Izuku, decidí llamarle Deku, un chico de último año que estudia para entrar a la universidad es menor a mi por cuatro años, tiene unos hermosos ojos verdes, su piel es blanca como la porcelana y tiene una risa encantadora.

Nos bajamos en la misma estación todos los días, le dejó en la escuela y luego me voy al trabajo, es chico muy encantador que pese a sus tonterías logra sacarme sonrisas tras hacerme enojar con sus boberías cursis.

Tenemos muchas cosas en común, me gusta verle reír, me gusta hacerle sonreír y amo cuando le digo algún halago que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojan con dulzura.

Me gusta, yo le gusto, y decidi darle un beso, uno que fue correspondido con deseo y lujuria inclinado una relación que me ha hecho feliz. Somos felices, Izuku comenzó a ir a la universidad y empezamos vivir juntos, todo es perfecto, todo es paz. Tenemos un gato, le pusimos King.

Dormimos juntos, los domingos son maravillosos en especial cuando despertamos con las piernas entrelazadas mirándonos con cariño y amor.

Soy feliz.

Adoptamos, seremos padres de una pequeña llamada Nana, una recién nacida a la que su madre no pudo cuidar, amo ver como Nana crece como me dice papá y cómo ha aprendido a caminar, a hablar.

Estoy es él cúspide de mi vida, estar en nuestro hogar me hace el ser más feliz de este mundo.

Es invierno, la nieve cae y mi hija juega en la sala de estar con nuestro gato mientras su risa rebota entre las paredes. Tengo a Deku capturado por mis brazos dando mi calor y mi cariño, sus rizos están acomodados bajo mi cabeza mientras siento cómo su apacible respiración es una encantadora melodía para mis oídos. Se separa de mí y me observa con aquellos hermosos ojos verdes brillantes que tanto me encantan, sonríe dulce dejando que unos hoyuelos se formen en sus mejillas.

—¿Te arrepientes?— me preguntó en un tono dulce que no logré identificar, arqueé mi ceja ante ello y sonreí juguetón.

—¿Se puede saber de que?— pregunte divertido, volvió a acomodarse y hundí mi nariz en sus rizos sintiendo un dulce aroma a lavanda, rodeó mi torso con sus brazos y continuó hablando.

—¿De no haberme hablado en el metro?

Abrí los ojos acabando con mi fantasía.

Las puertas del vagón se abrieron, no es mi estación pero puedo ver claramente que es la de él al bajarse.

No le hable, quizás si hubiera sido más valiente hubiera pasado todo aquello, quizás si le hubiera preguntado cualquier estupidez hubiéramos tenido una hija.

Solo quizás, más nunca lo sabré, pues no volví a verle.

.

Jakjskdjs pues a todos nos ha pasado? Que vemos a alguien muy sensual en el metro y nos imaginamos que hermosa seria vida si fuéramos más valientes y ser capaces de decir: hola

¡Un saludo a todos y espero que les haya gustado!

Atte. Momoleft

Amorsh para ustedes, no olviden

dejar sus reviews.


End file.
